Strawberries and Insults
by Bookish Phoenix
Summary: I couldn't have exactly pinpointed when it happened to me. That didn't make it untrue or my feelings fake. Between the strawberries and the barely concealed insults about my being from town, and his hatred directed at me for things I could not control. I somehow grew to care for the hunter. Gale and Madge are reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberries and Insults**

**AN**: Hello guys! This is my very first story on this site, well on any site really! I'm really nervous about this to be perfectly honest. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! I've uploaded this before and then decided I wanted to add on to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

**Chapter One:**

I couldn't have exactly pinpointed when it happened to me. That didn't make it untrue or my feelings fake. Between the strawberries and the barely concealed insults about my being from town, and his hatred directed at me for things I could not control. I somehow grew to care for the hunter. When I knew he was coming, excitement and nerves would boil together and I feel like exactly what I am, Madge, the 16 year old schoolgirl with her very first crush! Instead of, Madge, the "perfect" daughter of the mayor, which is me, but not the real me, she's the one who praises the Capitol guests' fashion choices when they have to stay with us, or worst, the Madge that has to agree with everything they say about the Hunger Games. "How ecstatic I am to see the tributes for this year!" they'd repeat over and over again every year and being the "perfect" daughter I smile and agree. Do they not realize I could be one? The reaping is today for the 74th Hunger Games and there are only a handful of slips with my name on it, but that doesn't stop you from getting reaped. My late Aunt Maysilee did. It isn't impossible. A few knocks on the backdoor jarred me from my thoughts. Grabbing the money for my berries, I look down at my white dress and nervously brush off imaginary lint and reposition the pretty pink ribbon in my hair before snorting at my actions and going to open the door.

"Pretty dress" Gale says with a smile while he stands next to our mutual friend Katniss, or that's what I think it is, so for half a second I'm blissfully happy and hopeful until I realize it's a smirk and he's being sarcastic.

"Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" I bite back with a smile as my face turns a slight shade of red from embarrassment; at least I can be happy with my comeback. Those don't come natural to me. The smirk falls off his face and is replaced with a nonchalant and cold expression.

"You won't be going to the Capitol." He glazes down at my white dress that isn't practical for our coal covered district and the shiny golden pin that was my aunt's that stands out proudly on my chest. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was 12." I hate that he could make me embarrassed about something that I can't help.

"That's not her fault." I hear Katniss state and I'm more embarrassed. I just stare at the ground for a while they speak.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." He says back to her. I look up with a mask on my face and hand her the money. Ignoring him entirely, wanting to go back inside to lick my wounds. "Good luck Katniss." I faintly hear her respond as I close the door. Thinking to myself how stupid this is, how it will never amount to anything because although Katniss is my friend, I cannot help but be jealous. Even if she doesn't know it, everyone else knows they are going to end up together. Gale already likes her, which is obvious. I sigh out loud.

* * *

Everyone is silent while walking into the square to sign in. The line quickly moves and before I know it my finger is pricked and I am being herded into the place marked for 16 year olds. I look around and recognize a few people from my class that are from town. I give a weak smile and wave to Delly Cartwright and she barely returns it. I look up to the stage where there are three chairs and a podium with a microphone. On either side is where a male and female child is about to learn their fate, at that thought I can feel myself shiver. Two of the chairs are filled, one with my father, the mayor his expression one of extremely fake happiness that looks more like a grimace. In the other chair sits our very own perky escort, Effie Trinket. This year's outfit is a ridiculous pink wig and an equally strange green suit. The empty seat is for our District's only alive victor. My father gets up now and he starts to read aloud the same thing that is always said. He also finishes with the same old statement, "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." Then begins to read our list of victors, and that part is over fast. When he reads the second name, said man, Haymitch Abernathy staggers unto the stage, drunk as ever, shouting something no one understands and proceeds to try and embrace Effie, who pushes him off of her and he falls off the stage. Everyone hoots and cheers. My father tries to bring attention back to Effie, whose wig has slightly shifted, says the usual, how happy she is to be here, how proud she is. While on the inside she's probably complaining in her strange accent how she wished she was appointed a District with more winners.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! It's time for the drawing!" she announces with her extra cheery smile. "Ladies first!" She walks slowly in her extremely high, high heels towards the left glass bowl filled with hundreds of slips, five of which have my name on them. She dips her hand with the loud colored polish into them and draws out a slip, walking over toward the podium. Pure fear drives through me and my stomach drops. I seek out comfort in my father's eyes only to see them widen with shock then the sadness creeps in. I've missed the name, everyone is backing away from me. Why? Then I hear it.

"There you are Margaret Undersee!" Effie is coming down the stairs slowly beckoning me. I am in shocked and I slowly start towards her. "Come on!" I end up on the stage, not even thinking to tell her I prefer to be called Madge. I vaguely hear her ask for a volunteer. I look out into the crowd I see Katniss's horror, then I glance over at Gale and he has regret and guilt written into his eyes. "How lucky are we to have the mayor's daughter as a tribute this year?" Effie asks practically gushing, "How about a round of applause for District 12's female tribute?" No one joins her as she claps. I glance over at my father and he is barely holding back tears. I won't show fear. I need to be fake Madge. I need to win them over. So as hard as it is, I give him a smile and he knows to try and smile back. They need to love me if I am going to have any chance at winning. That starts with my family. Then I realize that I won't be able to say goodbye to my mother. She's so sick. How is she going to be able to handle me going into the games when she lost her twin sister to them? I try not to focus on that at this moment in time. Effie is still all smiles and is ignoring the fact that no one clapped with her. "Now for the boys!" I start to feel sickness creep back in. This person maybe my killer, they can be my ally, and they will be the last bit of home I see while in the arena. I silently say a prayer that I won't have to kill them. "Gale Hawthorne!" I feel like crying. His face is an eternal frown as he walks up to the stage faster than I did. Regret and guilt gone, I immediately know any chance I had on winning is gone. Whether I had any before doesn't matter because the second his name was called I never had any intention in coming out of the arena. I tune out my father reading the Treaty of Treason and when he finishes I take Gales outstretched hand. I look up into his eyes and see the fiery determination in the grey orbs. We both know there is no way in hell I'm surviving this, he just doesn't know the reason is him.

* * *

I am ushered into a room in the Justice Hall; I don't really take in anything about its features. I'm trying to think of a plan to help Gale. I look up and my father is at the door of the room.

"Daddy!" resorting to childish behavior and throwing myself into his arms, burying my head into his chest and taking in his comforting scent for what will be the last time.

"Oh Madgie," he pets my head, "you have to really try hard and fight." I can hear the tears in his voice. "Listen to Haymitch." I just nod my head and hold on tighter. After eight minutes the peacekeepers come in and tell my father to leave. Peeta Mellark comes in next; we used to play together when we were younger. He's always been nice to everyone. He has a sad smile on his face while he tries to offer comforts to me. We talk about the mud pies we used to make as kids. The time he kissed me on a dare, the days when his mother was gone and his father would let us play with the leftover dough and make like little small loafs of bread. He gets me smiling and laughing. As the minutes pass and he's about to leave he hands me a white bag that has some cookies in them.

"My father told me to give them to you." He gives me a hug and a smile as he heads towards the door. The last person to come in is Katniss, my silent lunch companion. She has a conflicted look on her face. She just comes and sits next to me, like at lunch when we sit in a comfortable silence.

"It's okay to want him to come home more than me." I break the silence. She looks over at me horrified.

"That's not true." She insists weakly. She pulls at her dark braid.

"I want him to come back home too." I admit to her and I feel like a weight is lifted off of me. I've finally told someone. She doesn't understand what I am trying to say.

"I wish you both could come back too." Then we sit in silence again, but I am not as comfortable as before.

* * *

Gale and I are loaded onto the tribute train and the next thing you know we are being lead to our separate rooms and the train is taking off at a fast pace to the Capitol. I look around the small white clean room that will be my room for the next couple days and nervously twist my hands together. What if this place is bugged? I shake my head to eliminate such thoughts, won't help anyone, and sigh.

"Dinner is in 20 minutes!" Effie says while knocking at my door. "Why don't you get cleaned up?" I hear her ridiculous shoes clicking away. I go to the en suite on the right side of my temporary room and look into the mirror. I see the look of death written on my face. I quickly turn on the water and splash my face, drenching my reaping dress and spilling droplets on the floor. I run my hands over my wet face and breathe deeply. When I look into the mirror this time, I just see Madge.

I am sitting with Effie when Gale walks into the dining car. He is still wearing his clothing from the reaping. He sneers when he sees me not wearing mine. I blush and pull at the sleeves of the pretty powder blue dress I took from the ones supplied. It was the least strange one in the closet and actually reminded me of ones I have at home. Haymitch comes in wearing the same dirty clothing that he must have been wearing for a couple days, stumbling in a drunken stupor. He ignores the food the Avox places in front of him in favor of liquor. Effie and I make polite small talk while everyone else is silent. After one of the many courses of us not really saying anything of importance, not mentioning anything to help us survive these next couple of weeks, not bringing up the Hunger Games at all, Gale finally speaks up.

"Got any advice?" he curtly addresses Haymitch. Haymitch curls his lips up in what seems to be a private joke.

"Stay alive!" he laughs to himself, no one else finds it funny. He takes more sips of the vile drink. Gales face is screwed up in disgust and I pale slightly. Sorry dad, I don't think listening to Haymitch will help any. Suddenly, Haymitch looks at me and his eyes light up in something. "Maysilee?" he questions. They were in the Hunger Games together, they were allied. He held her hand and comforted her when she was dying. I was told many times by my mother that I held a resemblance toward my aunt. I never actually believed her, saying she was just seeing what she wanted to see, but now I am being mistaken for her. Gale looks between us with a bored curiosity.

"She was my aunt." I reply in a soft voice while shaking my head. Everyone notices the change in him now. He is now sporting a serious expression and pushing away the rest of his drink. Effie has shock written all over her face. "Listen up, I won't repeat myself. The first step is to make them like you, if people don't like you they won't sponsor you." The lesson continues until dinner ends.

We start watching the replays of the reaping, District 1 has volunteers like always. A pretty blonde who seems to be around my age, named Glitter, and a brunette boy also of the same age, named Marvel. Next unto District 2 whose careers seem as merciless as ever, both volunteers as well, the girl small yet smiles as she arrives on stage, Clove. The boy tall and muscular is named Cato. I immediately know these two will be our biggest threats in the arena. Three doesn't seem very much like a threat. Neither does Four. Five has a girl that resembles a fox. Six no threat, this continues on until we get to District 11 who's female must be only 12, I whimper very low under my breath as she walks up onto the stage. Rue. The male is very tall and muscular. Thresh. Then our reaping shows and I have to look away, not being able to relive it again. After they finish Effie and Haymitch go back to their own rooms, the latter being sober for possibly the first time in years, leaving Gale and I sitting near the TV. I make no effort to give up and neither does he.

"Looks like some good competition." I state lamely. He turns to me and furrows his eyebrows. "Look Hawthorne," I continue, "We might as well be civil with each other, we are district partners. You may regret being rude to me when I'm dead." His eyes harden.

"You aren't going to die, Undersee." I snort. He looks at me confused.

"Of course I am it is the Hunger Games!" I try to make him understand. "I'm going to die and you are going to win. You can hunt, and make snares to catch food! I don't know how to do anything other than play the piano and you can't kill someone with a piano, that way at least." I try to make a joke and smile at him. "That's okay though, I've accepted that. Your family needs you and mine will be just fine without me." My mother will probably not be, but I won't tell him that. Gale is looking at me with something in his eyes other then hate and I don't recognize it. I feel my cheeks start to heat up and my embarrassment creeps up for making such dramatic statements.

"Don't be like that, Undersee, you may have a chance too." He says hesitantly, "Being the mayor's daughter and all will probably get you sponsors, also your too damn cheery attitude, and you heard Haymitch. That was lesson number one." He then shakes his head and gives me a weak smile. I actually had a conversation with him that didn't end up with us yelling at each other, so I smile back and get up to head to my room. When I'm about to open the door he speaks again. "Don't sell yourself short." He adds. I turn back to him and offer up my best smile.

"Thank you." I am happy with this progress and a smile lights up my face as I shut the door behind me and walk as silently as I can down the hall, practicing for the games.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early with the sun on my face in the softest bed I've ever slept on with messy curls. I get up and walk on the fluffy carpet barefoot on my way into the en suite. I go to the complicated shower, this one has way more buttons then the one at my house, playing with the buttons and end up, to my delight, smelling like strawberries. I frown at myself for enjoying these comforts. Bad Madge. I towel dry, punishing myself by not using the strange drier that would have instantly wicked away the water drops from my hair and body. I quickly brush my hair up into my signature ponytail and use my pale pink ribbon from yesterday to secure it. I walk back into my small white room and pull my reaping dress over my head, pulling it down to cover me. I turn and look at myself in the mirror, studying my bright blonde curls and my sky blue eyes. Good enough, it won't even matter to Gale anyway, I don't have grey eyes or a braid. Effie is knocking at my door telling to get up "Big big day!" we will arrive at the Capitol soon so come to breakfast. I walk to the dining car, practicing trying to walk quietly, if I can't even walk quietly on flooring, I'm going to be hopeless. I open the door and everyone is sitting down eating already. Gale is still in his clothing from yesterday, Effie still is wearing her pink wig and today has on a matching pink suit, and Haymitch is looking more cleaned up, must have taken a shower because he doesn't smell and his hair looks clean. "Good morning." I announce. Gale and Haymitch nod at me then continue on with their meals. Effie is practically bouncing on her seat with excitement. She claps, gathering our attention.

"Today you will meet with you stylists and they will clean you up and style you for the Tribute parade!" she smiles and gushes. I smile politely back at her, I start worrying about the outfit I'll be made to wear. They usually just dress us up in miner costumes, but one year they cover the tributes in nothing but coal dust! I pale at the prospect "I cannot wait to see how handsome you two will look! Make sure to eat! You won't be able to eat until late in the afternoon!" I spread some strawberry jam on a piece of toast and eat slowly watching the window. The Capitol is coming into view, Capitol citizens will be waiting to get the first look at the tributes. Make them love you. I hop up quickly leaving the other slice of toast on my plate and as we pull in I put on the "perfect" Madge act. I smile and wave and I don't stop. My cheeks are hurting from the effort. I turn towards Gale who is glaring at me and playfully roll my eyes.

"Lesson number one!" I announce, beckoning him with my hand. He glares more so, but moves quickly over to me by the window I move forward and pull him with my hand and we wave and fake smile at the strange, vaguely human looking citizens of the Capitol until we are worried that our faces will be stuck in this position forever. Neither of us notices that we haven't let go of each other's hand until we are off the train and they are screaming our names. He quickly drops mine when he realizes it.

* * *

Effie leads us into the part of the Tribute Center where they groom and wax us, Gale going into one room, me into another. I wish he was still here, or at least Effie, someone I know. Three strange looking people quickly file into a room, not even speaking to me except to ask me to take off my dress. Next think I know I am being sprayed with a hose, having the tiny leg hairs waxed off, and my eyebrows tweezed. The wash my hair with conditioners that make my hair turn into silk. "You aren't as hard to clean as they usually are." The one male finally speaks after he's done my hair, "we didn't have to do much to you." I don't even know how to respond to that, thankfully he keeps speaking. "Cinna will be in to see you soon." All three of them leave and I am left alone playing with my hair and biting my lip. A man walks in wearing a simple black shirt and a matching pair of pants. He has brown hair and green eyes. The only thing that says he is from the Capitol is the gold eyeliner that coats his eyes, yet it isn't strange and it even makes him more beautiful since it brings out gold flecks in his eyes. He gives me a warm smile and I instantly want to share every secret I have with this man. "Hello, I am Cinna." I smile back at him hoping my smile is as warm. "You must be Margaret."

"Hello Cinna, I actually prefer to be called Madge." I say politely. "I don't recognize you, is this your first year?"

"Okay, Made. Yes, I asked for District 12." This shocks me, who wants to be stuck with the poorest District? He must read my face because he smiles more, yet doesn't offer up any explanation. "How do you want your hair to look in the arena?" Why could that be important? "I was thinking maybe a fishtail braid to keep your hair from getting messy, but if you have any ideas I'd love to know."

"Well, I don't know what a fishtail braid is, but that sounds fine." He then sets about fixing my hair into said braid and putting light makeup on me. He pulls out a beautiful looking black dress with a delicate train with lacy arms and back, hanging it on the back of the door, we stop for a small lunch with strawberries for a snack, and then he's finally done and he helps me into the beautiful dress, pinning in it places that are too lose, making adjustments.

"Now when you are about to go out into the parade we are going to set the train on fire along with the other tributes back, before you freak out the fire isn't going to be real, it will not burn you." I feel myself getting nervous again. He's going to set us on fire? I pull down the sleeves of the dress. He turns me so I am looking into the mirror, I gasp at the sight. I look like me, but refined and almost otherworldly. The light makeup brings out my blue eyes, the braid is unlike one I've seen before, it is almost complicated looking, and helps balance out the simplicity of the dress. The dress shows off the small curves my body has without showing too much skin. I feel like giggling and twirling around! I smile brightly at Cinna, forgetting my misgivings.

"Thank you. You've made me look so beautiful." I say honestly looking back at my appearance.

"I just helped. This is all you." He hands me heels, that aren't too impossible to walk in. He goes to the door and opens it up for me, I say another thank you and now be we walking to the room with the chariots, Gale is already there with a sour look on his handsome face. His scruff is gone and his eyebrows while still bushy have a more tamed look to them. A woman, who I assume is his stylist, is standing next to him. She smiles at me. "Hello Margaret. I am Portia." She holds out her hand and I shake it with a smile.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. Please call me Madge." I look over at Gale and he is looking back at me, I flash him a smile. He is clutching each of his hands in fists. The all back suit that he is wearing is made of the same fabric that my dress is made of. I look around the room. The District 1 careers are covered in sliver body paint and wearing tunics. I kind of feel bad for them, but who knows! That may be considered fashionable here in the Capitol. District 2 are both wearing gladiator costumes that suit them both. District 3 are both wearing strange shiny costumes with headdresses. District 4, blue gowns with starfish pins and pearls in their hair. District 5, flashy silver costumes that resembled electricity slightly. District 6 tributes, for some reason were dressed to look like moons with a crescent moon shaped thing around their faces. District 7, as always were dressed like tress, with paper bodysuits. District 8 looked the most ridiculous like jesters who colors were blue and pink. District 9 wore bodysuits with silver and gold lines to represent grains. District 10 looked like cowboys. Little Rue and Thresh were dressed in overalls with sliver branches as a headpiece. Seems like Gale and I lucked out, I turn and notice the overly large and intimidating Cato staring at me, I move closer to Gale and he looks down surprised before looking over to the now laughing Cato. He stiffens even more so.

Effie comes prancing over with a grumpy, sober Haymitch. She and Portia gush over how handsome and beautiful Gale and I look. Sounds go off signaling the tributes to get onto their chariots. Effie pushes us toward ours. Cinna and Portia go to light us and I hold my breath and grab onto Gale's arm, I'm thankful he doesn't push me off. Everyone gasps and awes at us, it doesn't feel like anything but a tickle against my legs and back. Gale looks mesmerizing, with the coloring of his hair he probably resembles coal more, but the way he is looking at me probably means I look amazing as well. Cinna goes and links our arms and before we can say anything the chariot is moving into the loud delight screamed filled circle filled with potential sponsors. Gale leans close to my ear and whispers. "Lesson one." I nod and start smiling and waving, he manages to do the same with minuscule amounts of awkwardness that the citizens do not recognize. They are chanting our names and our district. District 12 doesn't usually get this much attention. Roses are thrown at us, I tuck it one behind my ear and then stick one behind Gale's ear which earns me a glare and makes me laugh, and it makes them go crazier. We finally end up in front of the President's mansion, the national anthem plays and President Snow comes out and I feel Gale subconsciously pull me closer.

* * *

After we are back to the tribute center everyone is congratulating us on how well we did. I can only focus on how the careers are looking at us, if looks could kill. We stole the spotlight and although sponsors will help, but only if you aren't killed first. Effie leads Gale and me to the elevator.

"Every District gets their own floor! Since you are District 12 we get the penthouse." She smiles making conversation in the crystal elevator. The doors opens and we are lead into a hallway with another door. Once inside we are in a plush living room that has soft purple couches located in front of a large wall mounted TV that is above a fireplace. There is a dining room off to the side with a rich dark colored wood table with matching seats. There are chandeliers and the table is set with plates and loaded with foreign food. We are lead down a doorway into a hallway with multiple doors. We stop in front of two that are across from each other. "Now why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Effie states more than suggests pointing Gale's out to him and then ushering me inside mine. The quarters are larger than my room back home. They are large and plush and the walls a natural light cocoa shade that make the room seem warm. The bed is a dark colored wood with a clean looking white duvet. There are many buttons all over the place, I play with some and the windows change from the Capitol view to an ocean. The shower here has even more complicated switches and buttons then the one on the train. I go for the strawberry scented shampoos and body wash, washing the makeup from my face, and use the heaters to dry my hair quickly before hurrying into my room and opening the large closet provided. I choose another powder blue dress and flats from it. My reaping clothes are nowhere to be seen. I leave my hair down and hurry out towards the main room where the dining area is located. Haymitch is sitting already at the head of the table and Effie is two seats away from him. Cinna is at the other head of the table with Portia sitting next to him. I take the seat between them as Gale comes into the room and takes the one to the left of Haymitch. After we finish eating dinner a burning cake is set on the table by a red haired Avox.

"I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut." Cinna says proudly. After we each finish our slice of cake we watch the replays of the parade. Everyone awes again at the sight of Gale and I, the other tributes just didn't hold a candle to us.

"Whose idea was the linking of the arms?" asks Haymitch.

"Cinna's," Portia responds.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch states. "Very nice." Tributes never touch or acknowledge each other. It is like their fellow tribute does not exist. "In training tomorrow, I want you to stick together. Also you need to decide if I am going to train you separate." I already knew his, and I didn't have any.

"Together." Gale answers to my surprise.

"Alright, so give me some idea of what you can do."

"I can hunt with a bow and make snares." Again, Gale answers first.

"Okay, I can work with that, what about you Madge?"

"I can't do anything, except if you count playing the piano." Gale snorts at me for using this bad joke again. Haymitch's forehead furrows. He gets up and goes to the dining room table that hasn't been cleared yet, and coming back with a knife.

"Throw this in between those two paintings over there." He says pointing at two colorful abstract arts on the wall 5 or so feet away from me. I look at him like he is insane, but take the knife anyway. Aiming with both eyes open and throwing it swiftly. It sticks in the wall. Dead center between. Effie screams at us for the rest of the night.

**AN:** Hello again! Thank you for reading these 10 Pages and 5,394 words! There are some direct quotes in there. I really hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please leave reviews on how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberries and Insults

AN: Well here it is! I am really enjoying writing this story. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

Chapter Two:

In the morning I am awoken but the sound of Effie knocking at my door. She must still be peeved at me for last night because it is really early. After I am up and showered, I come back into my room to see that the clothes for training are laid out on my bed. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes, I feel uncomfortable. I never really wear anything other than dresses and I don't think these will suit me. The pants are hugging my curves and top is showing off more than I usually do. I feel naked. I don't want to leave the room. After what seems like mere seconds of sitting on my bed Effie is knocking at my door telling me I'm not going to be able to eat breakfast if don't come out now. My stomach rumbles and forces me to go to the dining room. I refuse to make eye contact with anyone muttering a small good morning. I feel and look like an idiot since my clothes too tight and my cheeks so pink. I try to ignore it gather biscuits and lather them with strawberry preserves, loading a little eggs onto my plate as well. I find myself letting my mind slip back to home. I wonder how my dad felt when he saw Gale and me linking arms on the chariot. How my mother reacted when my dad told her I was reaped. I wonder if she if losing herself the morphling. I wonder if she even got out of it to hear that I was reaped.

"Don't show anyone with your skills with a bow or with snares." Haymitch interrupts my train of thought. "Best to not give any of your secrets away to the other tributes. Spend time doing things you don't know, building a fire, throw a spear. Are we clear?" I feel his eyes shift to me, "Same goes to you, don't show any people your skills with the knife throwing." I still cannot believe that happened it must have been a fluke. I just nod my head though, not really wanting to talk. "Meet Effie at the elevator at 10 and remember stick together." I finish eating in silence then return to my room. I wonder if Gale is upset with being stuck together, we even have matching outfits on. I still have to work on my plan on helping him survive. I have to figure out why I want him to live more than me. I like him, he's an attractive boy, he's brave going out into the forest when the fear of punishment exists, and the way he cares for his family… But, people don't give up their lives to people they just like. Let's not focus on that for now! That doesn't really matter at this point. I glance over at the bedside table where a clock is located. 9:50 might as well get freshened up. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth then brush my hair and try to recreate the fishtail braid that Cinna put in my hair last night, I fail miserably, frowning I just pull it back into my usual ponytail. I walk out of the comfort of my bedroom and knock on Gale's door.

"It's almost 10, Hawthorne." I say when he opens. I see his eyes flicker down to my body. I shift awkwardly in my shoes. "Let's go." I spin and walk to the elevator. Effie is waiting for us looking like a nervous mother.

"Hurry along! It is rude to be late!" she scolds us, getting into the elevator she pushes the bottom button. I start feeling sick to my stomach when I stupidly realize for the first time that I'm going to be around the other tributes. I bounce nervously on my feet and feel the need to bite my nails. The elevator ride is under a minute long and I want to drag my feet to delay getting to the center. I don't do that though, I put a calm mask on my face as we are lead into a huge gymnasium filled with weapons and obstacle courses. It seems that we actually are late because we are the last to arrive. The rest of the tributes are gathered in a circle with cloth that has their District numbers pinned to their backs. Someone pins one with a 12 on it onto Gale's back and then pins one to mine. I look around and notice no one else is dressed alike. Great. We join the circle, next to each other of course, and listen while the head trainer, a tall woman named Atala begins to explain the training schedule. Free to move around to any station we like, there are fighting and survival stations. There shall be no fighting between tributes. There are assistants to help if we want to practice a fighting technique. She goes on to list all the stations. I take this moment to look at the other tributes, Districts 1 and 2 are still intimidating, 1 even more so when not in the silver body paint. The rest of the tributes are not really a threat to Gale, other than the boy from District 11. They are a threat to me though. They are mostly all bigger than me, and they probably work in their Districts. While I come from the wealthy mayor's family and we have people that work for us. I have absolutely no muscle. I wipe my sweaty palms on my still uncomfortable pants leg. The Careers still have that look in their eyes too. When we are free to roam on our own they automatically go to the deadliest weapons to show off.

I try to keep my face free of fear when I turn to Gale. "Where should we go first?" He glances around and we decided to go to the edible plant station. The trainer there points out which plants are edible and which are poisonous then gives us a test. Gale gets most right, probably from his time spent beyond the fence while I get a few wrong.

"Those may look like blueberries, but those are very poisonous and it will only take minutes to kill you. They are called Nightlock." The trainer corrects and informs me. After a couple more tries I feel more confident. We move onto knot tying which Gale helps me with. Throughout the next three days we try to stay away from the weapons but when we run out of stations to go us reluctantly go to the spear throwing station, the trainer instructs us how to hold it properly and how to throw. Once she is done she allows us to go and try to hit the dummies. Gale goes first and he misses. "Dammit." He mutters under his breath. He steps back and I move forward and aim at the dummy's heart. It flies straight throw the air… and into its heart? What? I turn around and see the same expression on his face that is on mine. Eyes widened in shock, mouth open. We both resemble gaping fish. He snaps out of it and angry pulls me from the station by my arm. "Haymitch told us not to show off." He whispers.

"I didn't know." I still haven't snapped out of it. He laughs with no humor.

"How could you can you have aim like that without practice?" I don't know. I want to tell him so, but he won't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. We go back to the camouflage station, which we were both horrible at, and we stay there until it is time to leave.

* * *

My leg is uncontrollable and Gale tries to stop the bouncing of it with his hand. He is trying to talk to me, but I just am too nervous to listen. It is time for our private training lesson. They have been calling people out from lunch. They never come back and the rest of us don't know where to go so we just stay in the dining hall. They are currently on the female from District 6. Why couldn't they have started with 12? They just have to let the nerves build up. Don't they. What happens if I get a one? Has anyone ever gotten a one? I'd go down in history as the "Worst Tribute Ever" I won't get a single sponsor. But then maybe everyone would leave me alone since I wouldn't be a threat… am I thinking about pulling a Johanna Mason? Gale digs his fingers more roughly into my leg. I look up at him.

"It is going to be fine. Just show them how good you are with the knives and spear." He whispers to me. The hold on my leg softens, but doesn't disappear completely. I focus on the comforting constant pressure and nod my head once.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him. He just smiles at me. I like being able to talk to him without it being an argument. I tell him as such. "What's your favorite season?" I ask him.

"Spring, it is easier to hunt then. What is yours?"

"I've always liked the fall, the leaves are always pretty and school is starting then." I reply.

"You like school?" He has an amused expression on his face. "I hate school it is a waste of time, but it's better than the mines I guess." He shrugs. "What's your favorite subject then, Miss Teacher's Pet?"

I swat at his arm playfully. "I like writing classes, but never poetry." He laughs at the look on my face.

"Why not poetry?" he actually looks interested.

"It's too difficult to understand and if you write it people just interpret it in their own way, they usually don't get the point you are trying to make." He is about to answer, but his name is called. We look around and for the first time notice that we are the only two people in the room. "Well, shoot straight?" He says a fast thanks then leaves. I'm left alone in the dining room for a minute, then fifteen, then twenty. Shouldn't he be done by now?

After twenty-five minutes of waiting my name is called. The Gamemakers all look enraged except for Seneca Crane, who is the Head Gamemaker. What did Gale do? Doesn't he know better than to anger them? They control the arena and they can kill you with it, they can make sure there is no water near you. Or food! This is bad! I clear my throat. They all stare at me with contempt, yet interest. "Madge Undersee, District 12." I announce, I bow awkwardly and they don't hold back their amusement. I pale and walk over to the throwing knives and grab five of them. I then walk over to where the dummies are located, I aim at the heart. I miss and hit the stomach. I blow out the air in my mouth, maybe they will think I hit there on purpose? I don't look over at them, aim again. Miss again. I miss all five. My hands are shaking when I go to get a spear. I don't even hit the dummy. They dismiss me. I walk back to the elevator. Gale is waiting for me.

"What did you do?" I question on the short ride up.

"Did you see the roof? Portia showed me it." He ignores my question, the door opens and he takes my arm, pulling me towards a door I haven't seen before. It is right next to the elevator, almost tucked away into a corner. Once you open the door you see a set of stairs leading up to another door, the one at the top being made of some type of metal. The roof itself has a beautiful view of the Capitol. The skyscrapers are all lit up, yet there are so many lights you cannot see the stars. It has a garden off to the side with a white wooden bench. He leans against the edge while I just lay my hands on it.

"Aren't they worried about people jumping?"

"I asked the same thing. Portia says there is a barrier that will bounce you back up." I nod my head in lazy response.

"What did you do?" I ask him again, turning to look him in his grey eyes

"They weren't paying any attention to anything I did. I just got so mad about everything. The Games and the deaths and them wanting to kill me. So when a cooked pig came in for them I shot at it." We both just sit there taking air in and exhaling it. Enjoying this peaceful time, time that we don't really get anymore, I break the silence.

"When I got in they were so mad, I knew you did something. It distracted me so much that I missed every shot. I'm probably going to get the lowest score." I can see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles to me. Silence ensues again.

"Hey Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?" I ask and immediately wish I hadn't. I focus on a skyscraper across from us. "I mean, I've never had a proper kiss. I kissed Peeta, you know the baker's son, when we were younger. But that doesn't really count. And I'm don't want to die a virgin who's never been-" I'm cut off by him turning me to face him. Firm yet soft lips press against my own and the faint smell of woods and apples surrounds me. My eyes flutter closed as strong arms encircle my back and my arms trail up to muscular shoulders. He's tall and I have to stand on my toes to reach him. He opens my mouth with a touch of his tongue and he tastes of mint toothpaste. After what seems like hours he pulls away. He's giving me a look that I don't understand.

"So never been kissed?" He smiles at me, the look is gone, and it's adorable. I am sad that he seems unaffected. Despite that I feel myself smiling back with red lighting up my cheeks. "For someone who hasn't been kissed before that was pretty good.

"Pretty good. Not my best ever." I tease him. This will probably be the single most romantic moment of my life. A kiss light up by skyscrapers next to a garden. Though I wish it was at home in the meadow, under the stars. That he liked me as well, and that I wasn't going to die in a couple days' time.

* * *

We are all gathered around the TV to see the tribute scores. I'm wringing my hands together. Gale just looks mad again and has his arms crossed across his chest.

"You did what?" Effie accent makes her sound shrill as she gasps. "Well aren't you going to say something, Haymitch?" she turns on newly shaven mentor, but he says nothing staring intently at the screen. He doesn't pay much attention to Gale as he does me. I think he is going to put all his resources into me. He wants me to win because my aunt died, because right when they split up she died. He wants to make it up to her by getting me out, but that's not what I have planned. They start with District 1 as always the female, Glitter, getting a 7. The male, Marvel, gets a 9. Both from District 2 get 10s. District 3's female gets a 3 while the male doesn't do much better with a 4. District 4 female's gets a 6, while the male gets an 8. The District 5 female who resembles a fox gets a 5 while male scores lower with a 3. 6 gets low scores along with 7. 9 doesn't do much better and neither does 10. Little Rue does well and gets a 7, while her large District partner gets a 10. I can't look at the screen while my picture appears on the television. They all cheer.

"An 8 Madge! That isn't bad! That's better than the girl from District 2!" Effie congratulates me. I am so relieved that I pull her into hug. She seems shocked, yet happy when I pull away. Next up is Gale, I hold my breath until a 11 pops up onto the screen. Everyone is up to congratulate him. I kiss him on the cheek while in the moment. We eat cake after dinner to celebrate.

* * *

"We have to discuss your angle for the interviews." It is just Haymitch and I sitting alone at the table. It is night and we are the last two up.

"I was thinking golden girl?" I respond, "I can't be sexy, but I can be sweet." Haymitch nods his head. "What are you going to do with Gale?"

"I don't know, he's rough, but cannot pull off bloodlust." I am thoughtful for a minute.

"You can have him talk about his family. He has two brothers, Rory and Vick, and a little sister Posy. Along with his mother." I am twirling curls between my fingers. "I know you are going to focus on me, Haymitch, but Gale's family needs him." I look up into his Seam eyes. "Please try to get him out."

"You love the boy?" I don't deny it. "That's only going to end in heartbreak." He states gruffly. "We could work that into your interview. It could get sponsors. The Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12."

"I don't want my feelings to be made into a show." I admonish. "I defiantly don't want to confess to them that way either. Besides, he loves a girl back home anyway. Just please help him come home." I take his hands in both of mine in a pleading manner. He looks thoughtful for a minutes before he sighs and goes to the place for liquor in our apartment. "Haymitch, please." He looks angry with me for a second before he gives in.

"So family angle?" I nod happily back with a white smile.

* * *

I am back in the room where I was dressed for the Tribute Parade. It has no windows and is grey. It could be mistaken for a prison except for the fact of the beautiful dress that I am currently looking at. It is dark blue and long. It has a sweetheart neckline with some sliver beading around the breast. It flows out at the bottom into different layers. I am waxed again and my hair is up into the fishtail braid. Cinna has pinned some shiny crystals into the braid. He helps me pull it on. It is soft and silky. While the black lace dress with flames looked beautiful on me. This suits me the best. It is softer and sweeter. It goes perfectly with my angle. He pulls something to cover the dress while he applies my makeup. Soft pink blush, pinker lips, light browns are applied to my eyes. Kohl to darken them, and then mascara to lengthen my lashes. I have never looked more beautiful in my life. If I was a goddess in the black dress, I am the world in this one. Every flower and blade of grass, the oceans colors, I am the beauty of nature in this dress. I take the matching heels he has sat out for me. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I say in a soft voice, mystified. He smiles at me in the mirror. I slip on the blue heels and practice walking about like Effie had shown me earlier today. She had said I was a natural. It isn't that hard, just a different type of balance. "Should we go now?" Turning back to Cinna who, like always, opens the door for me. And I, like always, say a small thank you back. We get into the elevator and make our way up.

Caesar Flickerman's color this year is blue. Blue hair, blue eyelids, and blue lips. His usual suit is the same, midnight blue with light bulbs. Glimmer from District 1 is wearing a gold see through dress. Well I know what her angle is. She's probably going to get a lot of sponsors because of it. She tells him she is very prepared and the crowd goes wild when she shoots them a sexy smirk. Marvel is wearing a blue jacket with matching blue trousers. He tries to be funny. Cato plays exactly what he is going to be, a ruthless killing machine. Clove wears an orange dress and tries to be sweet. She comes across arrogant and sarcastic though. I stop paying attention for a while and zone out. Gale comes over and stands next to me. He is wearing a black trousers and jacket with a blue shirt underneath. The Capitol is going to go wild for him. He's just too handsome. His jaw is strong and defined. He has muscles from hunting. His hair is black and straight and he has the Seam grey eyes.

"You look beautiful." My eyes widen not expecting him to say anything.

"So do you." I answer stupidly. He laughs and turns to watch the interviews. They are already up to Rue. She is wearing a sweet yellow dress with fairy wings. She says not to count her out because she's fast and if they can't get her, they cannot kill her. Caesar replies with an I wouldn't count you out in a million years. Thresh's interview is awkward. He asks Caesar's questions with one word answers. His answers remain curt and he is surly until the buzzer sounds signaling the interview is over. It is my turn now. I smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in my dress and wait.

* * *

"Please welcome the stunning Margaret Undersee!" The crowd cheers and I walk out all smiles and greet Caesar with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Caesar, please call me Madge. All my friends do!" I smile at him and then the audience

"Alright Madge, what is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" I am smiling with what I hope looks sweet expression.

"Well I absolutely love the view of all the skyscrapers!" I gush, "especially at night!". The Capitol citizens agree with me

"Oh beautiful, and very romantic." He winks at the audience.

"I love that the showers have the scent of my favorite fruit, strawberries." I lean over so he can take a smell. The audience is laughing.

"Now tell me, are you related to Maysilee Donner?" I should have known they'd ask this, my smile falters.

"Yes, she is my aunt."

"Did you inherit her abilities with the blow gun?" He questions, I finally put my smile back on.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I tease everyone. The buzzer sounds I get up and so does Caesar.

"Once again, the lovely Madge Undersee!" the crowd cheers. It wasn't the best, but it could have gone worse. I walk over to where Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia wait.

"The mysterious Gale Hawthorne!" Caesar announces. "Gale I hear you have quite the family. Tell me about them."

"I have two brothers and one sister. Rory is 12 and he is always trying to be a man. Vick, he's 10, he's always getting into trouble. Posy is 4 and she is basically the princess of the family. We all just listen to every command, and she has always wanted a pink dress." Gale is smiling fondly. "My mom is a very hardworking woman. She does laundry for a living." He isn't really sharing much, but they are eating it up.

"How about a girlfriend? A handsome guy like you could probably have any girl he wants! Don't you agree?" he turns to the audience who shout their agreements. Gale looks uncertain.

"Not really." He tries. Caesar isn't having any of that.

"Come on now, there must be someone?"

"There is a girl that I've been friends with forever, I've never told her anything before though." My heart sinks, I already knew this. It was a fact, but actually hearing it breaks my heart.

"I'll tell you what, you win this, and when you come back she'll have to date you." Everyone laughs with Caesar. Gale agrees half-heartily. I can't look at Haymitch's face. The buzzer sounds and he is walking over to us. His face is red. He's actually embarrassed. My heart breaks just a little bit more. I am silent on the elevator ride up, through dinner. I retire to my room before anyone else. Gale Hawthorne doesn't love you. He never will. I know this. I change and brush my teeth. Mint tooth paste. I get into the shower and scrub myself down. Washing shampoo angrily from my hair, getting out I'm blow dried in seconds. I apply lotion roughly. I sit down on my bed. It's a soft bed, tomorrow I'll be sleeping on the floor. If I make it that far, just remember what Haymitch said. Don't go into to cornucopia, it's a death trap. If there is a bag close to you, go for that. If not run, get as far away from the cornucopia as you can. I breath in through my nose, exhale from my nose. Trying to calm myself. If my aunt can do this so can I, she wasn't scared. She was brave. She may have died, but that's what I plan to do to. Is that suicide? Or acceptance? I think it over and over again flipping between the choices in my head, trying to think of answer. I am pulled from my train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answer, not feeling like getting up.

"Hey…" it's Gale. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." I move over and make room for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Leaving out the obvious. Before I even know what happened, he's kissing me. Or maybe I'm kissing him. All I know is we are kissing and it's rough. Tongues battling, teeth crashing, it's sloppy with my inexperience, but he doesn't seem to mind. His hand goes up under my shirt and I let him. After all, we could be dead tomorrow. It doesn't go past that, but I pant and hold onto him like my life depends on it. As the minutes go on, it becomes less forceful and more delicate, slipping into simple pecks and sweet pushes of our mouths against each other. Our legs are entangled and I am in wonderland. I finally get my answer, it's not suicide. It's not acceptance either. I thread my fingers into his hair while he rests his head into my neck as we take comfort from each other.

It's sacrifice.


End file.
